07GHOST: THE DARKEST SHADE OF GREY
by I Embraced My Darkness
Summary: Long after the events of the series, a new threat appears before the Barsburg Empire. Will Kagehana Kuroyuri be able to do anything about it? who is the man in white and how will he change her destiny?  OCs all around, bu there will be parallels


A/N: This takes place several decades after the series. it will probably contain a mix of information from the manga and the anime since there is ALOT of difference between the two.

07-GHOST: THE DARKEST SHADE OF GREY

1

"Know my Name and it shall bring you peace..." Kagehana looked at the ceiling as she gripped her sword's hilt while the blade still rested in the scabbard. She'd always recite scripture before a battle, it was the one thing that angered her enough to get her psyched up for the missions she was given as a Black Hawk. She took off her glasses for a moment and cleaned the lenses, "Sight is the gift i bestow to the people who shall be worthy of my love."

Next to her, her adjutant chuckled.

Kagehana's eyes began to turn a darker shade of purple as her emotions shifted, her rose hair began to shift slightly with the power she was starting to exude. "Mirth unto those that learn my Glory... What is it, Ritter?"

"A strange feeling, Leutenant Major. Its just everytime I hear your pre-battle ritual, i feel a little more confident."

A slightly malicious grin crossed her face, "know that those who take after my people, i shall take after with a great vengence."

"Ma'am!" a soldier saluted as he came up, "we're approaching the target, it still shows no effort to communicate. We've even tried simply flashing lights at it to see if THAT would get a response."

Leutenant Major Kagehana Kuroyuri strode to the window at the front of the command deck of the Rechtschaffene Wut, the ship she was given temporary command of for the mission. The object designated as 'the target' appeared to be a giant floating orb of some kind of metal. they knew, however, that this orb had weaponry of some kind. They knew this from the member of the Hawkzile gang that had reported it, after they tried to destroy it so they could scrap it for profit. It had annihilated the entire gang in seconds, and even the zaiphon-user among them had been totally ineffective. "how long has it been here?" She demanded, getting an ominous feeling as she looked at it.

Ritter responded, "its been here at least four days. and it hasnt moved"

She clenched her fist to stop a tremble, "im a Warsfeil," she thought to herself, "what could this possibly be to strike fear in me from just looking at it?" Shaking her head she steeled herself, "Chief-of-Staff Steiner is depending on me... and i can't let him down. And i have a family history in the Black Hawks that i need to honor."

Ritter watched as his commander turned on her heel with perfect military grace. "prepare my Hawkzile," She commanded as her hair whipped around behind her, suddenly charged with her power, "I'm about to sortie."

"but ma'am!" Ritter began to protest only to be cut off by a glare that seemed to be made of some combination of fear and bloodlust

"can't you sense the target's power? there is something wrong with it... I wont risk my soldiers' lives."

"Ma'am?" Ritter couldn't tell if he should be concerned or inspired.

Kagehana got close enough to whisper to him, "no arguing this order or disobeying it... if i should fail, run. just plain get the fuck out of here."

The color drained from the junior officer's face, his commander was a person who couldnt stand swearing at all. He suddenly realized the depth of the situation. "y-yes ma'am. Good luck to you."

As Kagehana turned again, she started for the hatch that would eventually lead to the Hawkzile bay. "As soon as i leave the ship i want you to pull the ship back slightly. If there is a battle, i refuse to allow you to be near enough that i might hit you by accident."

Ritter started pacing slightly until the message "she's away" came through the comms system. Drawing a deep breath, he instructed the helmsman to back the ship off about a mile, knowing the massive range of effect that the young woman known as one of the most powerful Warsfeil in history had with her attacks. Little more than a few seconds later, he saw the flash of his commander unsheathing her blade and veering hard to the right as a crack opened in the orb and suddenly several metal objects came flying out at her. Before he could even order for supporting fire, a set of the same objects came flying out at the Rechtschaffene Wut. The moment they should have been stopped by the defensive Zaiphon-barriers, nothing changed. Ritter didnt even have time to vocalize the explictive that sprung to his mind before the ship was ripped to shreds, casting it and its inhabitants to a flaming death as it plummetted to the ocean far far below.

Nobody saw what happend to Leutenant Major Kagehana Kuroyuri.


End file.
